Don't Feed The Fish
by Acherona
Summary: Suigetsu was bored, he was beyond bored. One could only polish ones sword so many times by one self before even that task lost its charm after all. A smutty and silly Sui/Sasu birthday fic for Fallenkarma.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money of these writings.

**Warning** – Buttsmex…I can't really put it more delicately then that, bad language and I suppose there can be a tiny _smidgeon_ of spoilers from the newer manga chapters but nothing big.

**Beta** – This is unbeta'd so please do forgive my mistakes.

**AN** - _This is a birthday fic for the amazing Fallenkarma over at Y! She wanter Sui/Sasu so I tried my hand at it. It's my first time writing Suigetsu but he was fun to write. I hope you'll enjoy!_

**HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FALLENKARMA!**

**Don't Feed The Fish.**

Suigetsu was bored, he was beyond bored. One could only polish ones sword so many times by one self before even that task lost its charm after all.

This new careful style their _'oh so great leader'_ had adopted didn't suit the swordsman at all. Suigetsu didn't understand why Sasuke was in careful hiding mode, if he wanted to kill that one-eyed old coot then kill him. Why the song and dance around it? A sword in the gut or a cut across the throat would do the trick, why all the drama and flourish? Sasuke was still the moody, broody Avenger out to the tip of his toes and secretly Suigetsu believed that the raven clung to the same old image because it suited him and added mystique to his persona. He would never voice this out loud though…He was quite enjoying life thank you and he didn't want it to end quite this early…And not as drawn out and gruesome as he was sure it would be if the Uchiha would ever find out.

With a sigh Suigetsu sheathed his weapon and moved to rise from his spot under the lush green tree. Without conscious thought he moved towards the water. The small pond was like a glittering jewel in the fading sunlight and it was beckoning to him…calling out to his blood. Without qualms he untied his rope and removed his trousers, wading into that cool, slick water, letting it surround his very being as it lapped at his skin.

His calm moment of serenity and contentment didn't last long though before a cold and annoyed, voice called out to him. "Hiding out and being lazy again I see…Imagine if you actually joined our planning meetings once in a while." Sasuke bit out.

Suigetsu stood in the water, droplets running down his smooth, pale skin in wet caresses. "Why should I be there? I know them by heart. For one who's supposedly quiet you really quite the chatterbox when you get into it…Blah blah blah…revenge. Yadda yadda…destroy Konoha until not a building is left standing…Blah blah…horrid, gruesome death. I've heard it all before. And then we have Juugo mindlessly agreeing with your every word as if the sun shines out of your ass and Karin pawing you trying to desperately to get into your pants…Am I close?" The swordsman asked as he started to walk out of the water. He looked at his leader from under silvery lashes and silently snickered when he saw the tick in Sasuke's jaw. It was fun to live dangerously and poke the bear and dammit but the bastard was pretty when he showed some kind of emotion. Suigetsu felt his cock twitch…it had been way too long since he had gotten to play.

"Remind me again why do I put up with you?" Sasuke hissed at his minion, trying not to follow a certain water drops travel over taut muscles and silky skin.

Suigetsu smiled, a sharp-toothed, predatory grin as he stepped closer to the raven. "Because I'm the very best at what I do and you know it." He replied and leaned in to lick a wet stripe across Sasuke's cheek. He did expect the fist in his gut but it still knocked the breath out of him…His wicked smile never faltered though.

He flexed his muscles and tensed his body, feeling it respond to his silent command as he tackled the other to the forest floor, his blood singing with the thought of a fight. No chakra, no dirty tricks, just fists and kicks and teeth…It was rough and raw and the best foreplay ever!

For a while the only thing that was heard was the sound of kicks and punches and the occasional grunt when a fist or foot connected. Both men gave it their all and they knew that they would be aching and covered in bruises in the morning. That didn't matter now however. Now they were lost in the thrill of the fight and the song in their blood. It was perfect.

Panting heavily Suigetsu reveled in his victory. He reached out his tongue to lap at the blood running from a cut on his cheek, Sasuke had drawn first blood but he had still won. He pinned Sasuke to the ground with his knees while he unwrapped the thick purple rope from around the raven's waist and used it to tie Sasuke's wrists together above his head. The growl that left the Uchiha's lips and the fire in those onyx eyes turned Suigetsu on even more and he ground his erection into Sasuke's crotch, pleased when he felt a hard bulge in Sasuke's own trousers. Water dripped from Sui's moonlight colored hair and onto the Uchiha's heated skin. How had he gotten into this position? He really didn't remember but he wasn't about to complain…Oh no, not when he had the Uchiha right where he wanted him.

Laughing pale, silvery violet eyes locked on glaring dark ones…

"My Game." He said smugly and reveled in the raven's growl as he raked his eyes over the snowy pale smooth skin that was revealed to his eyes. The Uchiha was gorgeous beyond belief and Suigetsu couldn't wait to be buried deep inside his tight heat.

"Hn, just get on with it then." Sasuke grunted and bucked his hips upwards.

"Tsk, tsk…Don't be so impatient dear…I won this game and I want to enjoy my prize." Suigetsu chuckled as his words drew another growl from his leader. He couldn't help but wonder what Karin would do if she knew that he fucked her greatest wet dream on a regular basis. He wasn't a good person, Suigetsu knew himself well enough to admit that and he would love to rub her nose in the fact that he got to tap that ass. The only reason that he didn't was that he was afraid that if she found out he wouldn't have anything left to fuck is hot little raven with anymore and that would be a totally unacceptable outcome. Suigetsu cringed a bit just at the mere thought of such a horrible fate.

Another upwards buck of slender thighs reminded the swordsman of the man he had pinned underneath him and he got back to the task at hand.

Sasuke relaxed his muscles and let Suigetsu finish tying his hands together over his head, he didn't like feeling this vulnerable but despite Suigetsu's big mouth and him being a general pain in the ass, Sasuke knew that the fish like man wouldn't betray him.

"Happy now?" The dark haired man asked as he lay half dressed on the ground, spread out like a present before the other man.

Suigetsu shifted his seat on Sasuke's hips and looked his secret lover over with heated, half hooded eyes. Taking in Sasuke's lean muscles and the way his chest rose up and down with every breath. The swordsman licked his lips and grinned down at the other. "Oh yes…I'm very happy at the moment. Can't you tell?" He ground his cock into Sasuke's again just so that there would be no confusion of what he really meant.

Suigetsu raised his arms upwards took a hold of his own hair and wrung out the water still caught in his tresses over Sasuke's abdomen. The raven's breath hitched and he jumped as the wet droplets hit his skin.

"Cold babe?" Suigetsu asked as he drew lines in the water on Sasuke's skin, making patterns and watching as goose bumps rose on the other's pale flesh.

"Fuck you! And don't you dare call me babe." Sasuke growled but he leaned into Suigetsu's touch.

"Sasuke…why can't you just for once give in and enjoy?" Suigetsu blew on Sasuke's skin before working his way up and covering the raven's lips with his own in a long wet kiss that stole his breath away. Sasuke kissed in a way that felt as he was on the verge of sucking out your very soul. Suigetsu couldn't really explain it but he would trade almost anything for more of those long, drugging kisses.

It felt like the sweetest victory when Sasuke's dark eyes slid closed and the man surrendered to his touches. Suigetsu's cock hardened even more at the sight.

Sasuke felt as if he was on fire, as if Suigetsu's light, teasing touches was branding him. When he and the swordsman met like this Sasuke could forget, even if only for a few moments….he could allow himself to be and to feel.

Dark eyes snapped open again as Sasuke felt a white hot flash of pure pain run through him. He looked up to find Suigetsu biting his nipple with sharp, pointed teeth. "FUCK!" He hissed. "You know the saying…Don't feed the fish? Well I think that's accurate."

"Ha fucking ha…I'm collapsing with laughter here." Suigetsu sneered and moved to bite the red and abused nipple again, harder this time.

Sasuke groaned deeply and arched in to the bite eliciting a chuckle from his attacker. "You're such a masochist Sasuke. What do you think your past comrades would say if they knew how you get off on pain?"

"Don't talk about hi… them…One more word and I'll leave." Sasuke said his voice as cold as ice even though he was still pushing his abused nub towards Suigetsu's mouth.

Suigetsu knew the other was serious with his threat so he wisely dropped the topic of the raven's past life…It was not an appreciated mentioning. Instead he took a hold of Sasuke's other nipple with his hand and rolled the hard little nub between his fingers in a silent apology. He knew he was forgiven when the raven moaned and his onyx eyes rolled back into his head.

"You should get these pierced you know. You're so responsive and sensitive here." Suigetsu pinched a swollen nub. "Imagine me pulling on tiny gold rings, weighing them down."

Sasuke's dick seemed to like the idea if how it jumped underneath Suigetsu's own was any indication but the raven still glared at the other. "In your dreams fish-boy…That will never happen…I don't do permanent markings."

"Oh I do dream about it." Suigetsu replied cheekily. "The wet, naughty and [i]really[/i] dirty kind."

Suigetsu grinned and removed his hands from Sasuke's nipples; he raked his fingers downwards over Sasuke's flesh, leaving faint pink lines in his wake that disappeared almost as fast as they appeared. Suigetsu crawled off the raven's body and pulled the other's pants completely off leaving him naked and needy. He touched Sasuke's twitching erection with a gentle barely there caress and that action drew a whine out of his lover.

Suigetsu grinned smugly as he softly caressed the other's cock again. He had managed to get the superior I am so much better than you Sasuke Uchiha to whimper for his touch. Life just didn't get any better than this.

"Do you want more babe? You have to tell me if you want me to touch you." Suigetsu taunted as he continued with his teasing touches.

Sasuke stayed quiet but his breathing increased and his cock leaked more precum.

Fine, if Sasuke wanted to play hard ball Suigetsu was more than happy to oblige. In a sudden movement he had wrenched the raven's thighs wide apart, leaving Sasuke wide open and vulnerable.

For a moment Sasuke struggled against his bonds, fighting against his rising panic but then he remembered that Suigetsu wasn't like Orochimaru…Suigetsu would never hurt him, never tear him apart and laugh as he bled so he relaxed again, waiting for what his lover would do next.

Suigetsu knew that you had to walk a very fine line when it came to Sasuke and he made sure to never, ever cross it. He ran his large calloused hands up and down Sasuke's hips and thighs in a soothing manner, waiting for Sasuke to calm down and get back in the mood. He leaned forward and sucked an angry red nipple into his hot mouth as he took a hold of Sasuke's never flagging erection; he pumped the heated flesh in time with his sucking.

Sasuke writhed beneath him and almost bucked him off in his eagerness to feel more of those enticing touches.

Suigetsu's mouth released the now wet and shiny nipple. "Does it feel good? Do you want more?"

"Fuck…Yes….Just touch me…PLEASE!" Sasuke tossed his head back and forward as he pleaded with his lover.

Ah… There it was, the word Suigetsu had been waiting for, the game was over and he had won. Now he could concentrate on making them both go crazy with pleasure.

Suigetsu continued to stroke and jerk Sasuke's cock as his other hand crept lower, massaging the raven's soft and heavy balls before traveling behind them and rubbing Sasuke's prostate from the outside and then moving to circle the outer rim of the other's puckered entrance.

"You want it?" The swordsman asked as he bent down to kiss and nip at the silky soft skin on the inside of Sasuke's thigh, leaving small purple marks behind. He really enjoyed leaving his mark on the other, even though he knew that no one would ever see them he would know that they were there.

Sasuke lifted his hips up, meeting Suigetsu's touches. "Yesss. Fuck me!

Suigetsu removed his finger and sucked it into his mouth, coating it heavily in saliva before pushing it into Sasuke's tight ring of muscles. He knew spit wasn't the greatest lube but it was the best they had at the moment so they would just have to make due.

Sasuke moaned in response to Suigetsu's finger inside him so the swordsman thought it safe to add another, scissoring them apart and stretching Sasuke's almost too tight entrance out, getting it ready for his aching cock. Suigetsu was so hard it was actually painful; he really thought he would die if he didn't get to be inside his beautiful raven soon.

Sasuke was a writhing, moaning and worst of all a begging mess, he wanted this. He wanted Suigetsu to take control, to touch him, fuck him and blind him with pleasure. Afterwards they would go back to their normal roles and Sasuke would be cold and aloof again but for now he just wanted to feel. The raven watched with half closed, dazed eyes as Suigetsu spat in his hand, rubbed the saliva over his large purple cock and then moved to get in position. His own ass clenched in response, eager to be filled to the brim, stretched almost to the point of pain.

Suigetsu spread Sasuke's knees wider, hoisting them up over his shoulders as he moved to position the head of his cock at Sasuke's stretched and ready hole. In one forceful thrust he buried himself to the root inside that sweet, tight heat.

Sasuke gasped and tried to relax as Suigetsu started to pound into him with long, rhythmic strokes. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain and Sasuke found it nothing but glorious.

"You're so tight, you feel so fucking good around me…I-I need to fuck you!" Suigetsu panted as he struggled to give Sasuke a bit of time to adjust.

Sasuke tossed his head back, moved his hips to meet Suigetsu's and groaned. "Then do it lazy-ass… Show me what you got and fuck me!"

Suigetsu let go of all his control and started to thrust into the willing body underneath him. Drawing moans and gasps from the both of them.

The swordsman slammed into in to the raven, aiming for his prostate again and again, abusing the small gland with the blunt head of his cock. Sasuke's vision blurred and he tugged futilely against the purple rope tying his wrists together. Suigetsu snaked his hand between their sweat-slicked bodies and grabbed the other's neglected cock, stroking it in time with his wild thrusts.

Suddenly Sasuke's whole body tensed, he arched his back like a bow and then he screamed…White semen spurting out of his cock and onto Suigetsu's hands and his own abdomen. Suigetsu grunted at the way Sasuke's hole tightened and clamped down around his own straining cock. He grabbed Sasuke's hips and turned the raven on to his side, continuing to pound into him without abandon until he found his own release. A shudder wrecked his frame as he slowly pulled out of Sasuke and collapsed next to him, trying to breathe normally again.

"Wow…" Suigetsu gasped, he wanted to say more, wanted to hold the raven and tell him that he loved him but those words were forever stuck in his throat. He might get to own Sasuke's body on occasions but he would never have his heart. Sasuke's heart was owned by the sun, Suigetsu knew this and he had learned to live with it.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply but Suigetsu knew that he was pleased and sated.

Suddenly Sasuke moved away from him, brought his bound wrists to his mouth and untied the rope with his strong white teeth. He dressed in silence and then he turned to Suigetsu who still lay naked on the soft moss covered ground.

"Go wash yourself and get rid of this mess, you have watch duty next." Sasuke said, the cold sharpness was back in his voice, then he moved and disappeared between the trees without a single glance backwards.

Suigetsu laughed hollowly as he moved into the water again, cleaning away any evidence of their encounter. The game was over and their moment had passed. He would be alone again until the next time Sasuke had an itch that needed to be scratched. Suigetsu couldn't help but to hope that would be soon.

With a sigh the swordsman dried off and started heading back to camp…If he wasn't allowed to love Sasuke and he couldn't fuck him then he could at least annoy the shit out of him, that was satisfying too. Besides just because he didn't have Sasuke's heart now, did that mean that he'd never have it? That he should just lie down and give up? Hell no! Suigetsu was a fighter; he would continue to play the game until he'd won his prize...And win he would. Grinning toothily he whistled a bright little tune and twirled his sword around in the air as he made his way back to camp. Sasuke wouldn't know what'd hit him.

**The End**

**AN** - _Thank you so much for reading my first SuiSasu fic, I hope you liked it and please review! _


End file.
